


The Hunting Past

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Argentina, Argentina National Team, Blackmail, Cheating, Community: spanking_world, Daddy Kink, Forced, Forced Feminization, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, Locker Room, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, POV First Person, Partner Betrayal, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Video Cameras, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Messi and Maradona meet after a decade of not seeing each other and Diego is being sadistic and daddy as hell. While Leo got Married and isn't into bottoming anymore, Diego still wants to fuck anyways.
Relationships: Diego Maradona/Lionel Messi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Hunting Past

Once upon a night on Christmas Break 2020. As the COVID cases were on the rise with the cold winter we got a bit of a longer vacation than we usually do. I was wrapped inside my blanket, watching the news in the living room, alone as my wife went to bed a bit earlier. Someone knocked on the door. I put on my mask and opened it. A somewhat fat man, wearing a mask was standing out there. He said two words right away "I'm horny"

It took me a couple of seconds for my brain to register what he said and recognize the voice. It was Diego Maradona. I was like "excuse me! what?!" and he followed immediately "I get horny in cold weather, remember?" and I couldn't believe how rude that was as I said "so what? What am I supposed to do for you?" and he grabbed his bulge and responded ever so casually "I have a long dick and juicy balls. You have a fat ass and a deep hole. You know exactly what should happen!"

I lowered my voice so that I don't wake my wife or the kids and said "WTF! You can't just barge in here and ask me to sleep with you. You do realize that I'm married now and that the last time we've been together was ten years ago?! Right?!!" and he was crazy enough to unzip his pants and pull his dick out of his underwear at my doorstep! He held it in his hand and followed "you really wanna convince me that you don't miss this? Besides ten years is not that much of time. All the footage and all the videos we captured in 2010 are still all over the place."

That bastard was basically blackmailing me as he added "I can make a couple of phone calls and collect all those clips but I'm sure you wouldn't want to end an already disastrous year like 2020 by having a scandal of you jumping from one dick to another, would you?" and I couldn't fathom that we were negotiating something like that with his dick out in the wild but I had to try. So, I said "listen man. Please... This year has been stressful enough already for me and my family. I can't risk my wife finding you with me. Such betrayal would destroy her right now."

He didn't care. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his bare cock and said "you listen! The bottom line is; I've always wanted to publish that footage from the 2010 world cup because I want to end the comparison between us. I want people to say whatever they wanna say about our football skills but end every conversation about us by saying (at least, Diego wasn't a faggot like Lionel!) So if you don't drop the married man, loyal husband act and get back to the bitch I know and love, I will gladly destroy your marriage, carrier, reputation and everything you built over the years"

I remember how happy he was that I didn't even dare to move my hand away from his erection as he knew that he got me right where he wants me. I looked back at the living room behind me just to make sure that none of the kids woke up before saying "ok, I'll grab my car keys and we'll go to a hotel. Can you please get your dick back in your clothes now? I really don't wanna get caught like that" and I was pretty much freaking out while I could feel his precum in my palm.

He giggled and said "No I'm not hiding my dick just yet, and we ain't going anywhere before I fuck you. When I'm less horny, we'll sit down and talk about it!" and I was like "ok... Fine... Just keep it quick" and I was having internalized panic attack, trying to figure out which room should we go to. So, that my sleeping wife and kids don't hear our noise while he followed "before we go inside, I want you to kiss me... Right here... at the doorstep, and I want you to keep striking my dick as we kiss"

I was a bit hesitant, still trying to process what I'll have to do before I could get rid of him. So he followed "do I really need to threaten you every step of the way? Don't keep me waiting bitch!" and I was like "Diego, please! You can't seriously expect me to act like a teenager around his daddy. I'm older than this. I have three kids now!" 

He pulled down his mask and took off mine and said "age is just a number... Those kids are by-products of your stupid attempt to escape who you really are. We both know that you belong here" as he got closer, cuddled and French kissed me, and when our lips detached, he smiled and followed "maybe you can hide your cute baby face behind that beard"

Then he grabbed my ass over my yoga pants and concluded, "but you can never change the fact that what lies in between those butt cheeks is the most fuckable thing ever, and there's nothing you can do to change that!"

I was blushing but I was also practical as I said "okay... Are we done with the kissing here? Can we get inside already? It's freezing!" and he smirked and said "not before you get down on your knees and kiss the tip of my dick, just like you used to do before every match in the 2010 world cup. You used to believe that kissing Maradona's dick brings good luck. Something you'll need a lot of tonight to keep your moans down as I re-visit your pussy"

I had no power to argue at this point, I just went down and half heatedly kissed his cock, and tried to get it back inside his pants. So, we can go somewhere private already. He put his hand on my head and said "who gave you the permission to do that. I actually want you to guide me through your house by pulling my dick around!" and I was stuttering as I didn't expect something this pervert even from him but I managed to say "we'll be passing in front of the kids' room in our way to the basement and I can't risk one of them seeing me holding your dick"

He giggled and said, "I think explaining something like that to any of your family members will be much easier than explaining a two hours video of you getting fucked to the entire world, wouldn't you agree?"

"Besides, who said that you get to choose where I fuck you? You can't just take me to the basement like it's your call to make. Here's how things will go. You will hold my dick and walk me through every room in the house and I will be the one to decide!"

After much argument, not only I ended up holding his dick and unwillingly showing him every room in MY HOUSE but he also pulled my yoga pants down and tucked it right under my buttocks, and kept fingering me all through the process. He also stopped by the closet room and picked a couple of my wife's underwear. So, that I wear them for him down the line. Luckily, all my family was in deep sleep, and unsurprisingly, Diego picked a room right in between my bedroom and the kids' room to fuck me in. So, that any noise we make could potentially expose me. Just as if I wasn't anxious enough!

The moment we got into that room, few milliseconds after I locked the door, he looked at me so shocked and asked "why aren't you absolutely naked yet?! What's wrong with you?" and I was caught off guard but I started taking off my clothes and said "okay... Okay... Just—calm down" and he seemed serious as he asked "what do you mean CALMED DOWN? You're a bitch after all! What is the use of a bitch if she ain't offering her pussy to a horny man?! You already took twenty minutes to get me here since I knocked on your door! How long do you expect me to wait?!"

At first, I was sure he was kidding but then I wasn't because he didn't laugh at those outrageous speed standards. He didn't even smile. So, I said "excuse me that after a decade of not seeing you and not making a single phone call with you that it took twenty minutes to get you into my house to let you have sex with me!! My apologies busy man!" 

That was stupid of me to say. Maybe.. but that bastard took advantage of my mistake right away. He laughed and said "look at you talking so confidently. Just as if I don't have a video for you, dancing in the locker room with cum pouring massively out of your ass, and yeah that was a bad performance for a professional, world-class bitch like you. There's no excuse for that, not even the fact that you stopped riding dicks since you've got married" 

I was just trying to get over with that. So, we get to a hotel before anyone wakes up. I just said "okay, Diego. I will make it up for the twenty minutes I wasted of your valuable time. Besides, in a perfect world, how much quicker could such arrangements happen?" and I didn't realize that I trapped myself by that question until he answered, "actually way quicker!"

Then he finally, and at a weird timing got his dick back in his pants which didn't make sense for someone who just said that he wanna fuck immediately. He took off his shirt, and mine, pulled me to kiss him over the sofa, and elaborated between the kisses "here's how it should've gone. I show up at your doorstep, you kiss me immediately, you get down to worship my cock and to make it up for getting married without my permission, take me to the closest room to your wife's, and with that, my dick should've been deep inside you in less than five minutes after I knock on your door, and for that, I decided to punish you!!"

I definitely did nothing wrong. He just made up the whole thing to punish me, and all of a sudden, all those memories of him spanking my ass in front of the rest of his coaching team back in 2010 came back to me and flooded my brain. I was worried about how I'll manage to hold my screams if he decides to go that route. But he had a very different punishment in mind. He smirked and said, "I'll punish by taking things slow, and fucking you till the sun rises!"

I was like "and how am I supposed to explain staying here and coming out of this room to my wife once she wakes up in the morning?!!" as he smiled and said "you'll figure it out but for now, you'll have to keep your undivided attention on me" as he pushed me away and took off his pants while sitting on the sofa and saying "actually I've wanted to try something but I never got the chance before because there was always a queue of people behind me, waiting for their turn to fuck you. At last, I finally have you for myself"

I hated where things were going but I had to keep moving. I had to ask "what's it that you want me to do, Daddy Diego?" Just as I used to call him back in the days. He smiled so proudly as he for some reason put on his shirt and said "I want you to kiss me, and keep kissing me while gently playing with my dick with your soft hands for an hour or two. I wanna know how it feels to get lost in your lips, and even if I end up sleeping like that, don't wake me up. Don't wake me up even if the sun rises. Just button my shirt so I don't get cold and I will fuck whenever I wake up. I promise!" and I almost had a heart attack at how long this might take as I whispered "sure" and started doing exactly what he asked me to.

To be continued...


End file.
